1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to digital cameras, and more specifically to a selection of an optimum image in a burst mode.
2. Related Art
A digital camera generally refers to a device which captures images of respective scenes in the form of digital values. Each digital value may represent a corresponding color/intensity characteristic of a small portion termed as a pixel, and the digital value may be referred to as a pixel value. The pixel values together may be viewed as a matrix of values representing each image.
Digital cameras often provided the ability to capture images in burst mode (also commonly referred to as continuous mode). In a burst mode of operation, the digital camera typically captures multiple successive images of potentially the same scene with stationary or moving objects.
There is often a need to select one of such successive images as an optimum image. For example, within a burst mode, more images than those that need to be provided to a user may be captured, and thus only some (e.g., a single image) of such captured images may be selected and provided to the user.
The selection of an image from multiple images captured in a burst mode, can be based on various criteria. An optimum image generally has a desired balance of various parameters, potentially within acceptable deviations. For example, the parameters may be chosen to ensure that the displayed image corresponding to the selected captured image is visually acceptable.
At least for ease of use, it is often desirable that the selection be performed automatically. Automatic selection may be appreciated in comparison with manual selection, in which, the user may be displayed all the captured images, and the user indicates a preference for one of the displayed images using a suitable interface. Thus, automatic selection implies selection without such user intervention in choosing one of the captured images.
Various aspects of present invention provide for automatic selection of an optimum image in burst mode in a camera.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.